Elves in Texas
by Lady Silverfrost
Summary: This is my take on the chaos caused by elves in our time. Part of the plush toy collaboration.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is mt take on silmarillion plushies. Enjoy!**

"Hey, Loyal!" I shouted opening the front door. (A/N The true names must remain a secret)

"Silver, get in here. I found a new show or us to watch" Loyal yelled to me from her room. The rest of her family was gone on vacation, but we were staying to watch the animals. I shut the front door and disappeared around the hall.

"What new show?" I demanded. Last time, it ended up being a strange show.

"It's called Reign. I promise its super good!" She pointed toward her laptop which had the netflix up. I sat down on the bed suspiciously and leaned back in her chair and started it. It was surprisingly good, so when the doorbell rang, we were both slightly startled.

"Who could be here now?" I asked Loyal.

"I have no idea" She sighed standing up and moving towards the door. She disappeared through it and in about five seconds was calling my name.

"What?" I inquired walking towards her.

"These boxes. There is no one delivery person here and the names on the box are Loyalheart and Silverfrost." She said pointing to the closest box. There were four of them all lined up. I shrugged and nodded for her to grab the end of one and we both painstakingly carried them to her room.

"Look a card" I said reaching down and picking up the white, fluttering piece of paper.

_Dear Loyalheart and Silverfrost,_

_On behalf of the Faultty program we would like to thank you profusely for accepting these lovely elves. We would also like to mention that we will not be held responsible for damages for anything or anyone. Thank you again. _

"loyal this must be a joke. Read the card" I passed it to her with a frown. She read over it and laughed.

"Maybe its from your sister." She responded.

"Lets just.." I trailed off and as a banging noise came from one the boxes. We both stared at it and then looked towards each other with wide eyes.

"there's something moving" Loyal said pointing.

"Thank you for stating that clearly. I obviously had no idea" I muttered sarcastically. We cautiously one step at a time approached the box. A hand shot out of it trying to push it apart and we both screamed very loudly. Its very disconcerting to see a hand come out a box in your best friends room.

"Run away" I shouted unnecessarily as we both turned to flee. Unfortunately for us both, we tripped over one of the other boxes and went crashing down in a tangle.

"Silver, why do you have to trip over everything?" Loyal asked pushing herself up.

"I didn't. That was you" I retorted pulling my self up as well. She grabbed the door handle and yanked it open, but then our great escape was ruined. A hand slammed the door shut, effectively preventing our leaving. We both turned in terror. An exceptionally beautiful man stood towering over us looking furious.

"Who are you and where am I?" He demanded.

**And here ends the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. R &amp; R please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing. :) I like reading them. Enjoy this next** **chapter. **

"THE REAL QUESTION IS WHO ARE YOU TO BE IN A BOX IN MY BEDROOM?!" Loyal shouted in terror, apparently unable to stop herself from questioning a clearly dangerous person. I edged slowly away towards Loyal's bedside table to pick up some type of attack item. The angel's, I mean seriously attractive and tall golden haired, expression was frigid as he glared at her menacingly.

"I am the Lord Glorfindel and I demand you answer my inquiries ." He snapped. I was so excited and scared at the same time. Glorfindel had always been my favorite, but I wasn't sure about how dangerous he was here. No chances.

"AHHHH" I screamed picking up the lamp and chucking it at his head. I broke on impact, but he did NOT fall down. I froze in terror at my failed plan of attack. He turned toward me slowly. I did what I could, I put my hands up.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down" I squeaked out edging back towards Loyal rather quickly. I looked at me and then at the broken lamp shards raising a single eyebrow.

"Answer my questions now." He said, though for some reason sounding more amused. I guess he figured we were not any danger, but let me just say he should fear me with an energy drink.

"Im Silver and this is Loyal. Your in Texas." I said.

"How did you get here?" Loyal demanded.

"I am not entirely sure. For one moment I was in the Hall of Mandos and the next thing I am a dark contained space that leads here." He explained. He was starting to relax slightly.

"The box" Loyal pointed towards Glorfindel's open one. She went to a retrieved a note inside.

"Its addressed to you." She shoved the letter to Glorfindel. His looked confused momentarily before folding it up and slipping it inside his, tunic I suppose.

"I will be living here with Ecthelion, Beleg and Maeglin" He said to Loyal. I could've sworn he said Maeglin differently.

"Like hell you will be living here." Loyal snapped. "Better watch your back" she muttered.

"We shall be right back" I grabbed Loyal's arm and tugged her with me to the living room.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked her in alarm.

"They can't just stay here. Did you here all of the names. MAEGLIN, the betrayer?" Loyal demanded.

"Where else can they go? what if they kill someone? What if they don't leave?" I questioned pacing back and forth.

"Well perhaps if we could simply stop Maeglin from leaving his box" Loyal wondered out loud.

"That could work, I bet Glorfindel would help us. He shouldn't like Maeglin."

"I guesss that's that. We seal Maeglin and those other three had better behave them selves and should you lamp breaker" she said pointing at me.

"What did you want me to do? Nothing?" I asked incredously.

"You could done something effective, now lets go before GoldyGlorf decides to try his silmarillion hands out on machines he doesn't understand." She marched back to her room.

"You have decided?" Glorfindel asked Loyal.

"You can stay if you behave and we need to stop Maeglin from leaving his box. I don't want him to kill us or break anything in this house like Silver." Loyal stated firmly.

"Oh come on. That was self-defense. he looked threatening" I complained.

"Everything look threating to your 5'2" height" Loyal smirked.

"Well then" I muttered moving to other boxes. I saw that the names were printed at the top right corner.

"I wasn't aware of Beleg being related to Gondoling at all" Loyal muttered under her breath inspecting the box I was looking at. Another box started thumping faintly and all three of us looked at it.

"IT THE MAEGLIN ONE" I shouted laughing. I am not going to lie. I wanted to see Glorfindel and Ecthelion's reaction to him, regardless of Loyal fearing him ripping the house apart. The box ripped open and Maeglin heaved himself out of the box. Glorfindel glared at him looking furious and Maeglin glared right back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank all so much for reviewing. this will probably be the last chapter until after finals in two weeks. Enjoy.**

"Traitor" spat Glorfindel glaring at Maeglin in fury. Maeglin smirked at him while somehow looking angry too. I have no idea how he managed it and I wish I could do it too.

"Yes and there is nothing you can do about it here" Maeglin hissed back. Glorfindel stormed towards until Loyal intercepted him.

"Don't fight in my parents house, they might think I threw a party I wasn't supposed to" She said from in between Glorfindel and Maeglin.

"Yes, Glorfindel, don't start things you can't finish" Maeglin sneered. Glorfindel narrowed his eyes at Maeglin.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean any of that" I blurted out before thinking about what I was saying. Both elves turned incredulous glances towards.

"SHE doesn't mean that" Loyal interjected.

"Let's everyone calm down and be civil" I suggested quietly.

"Of course I can be civil" Glorfindel said calmly "But I give no promises on the behavior of that cur." Maeglin said nothing, just rolled his eyes. I leaned over to Loyal.

"Perhaps we should seal Ecthelion's box. We don't want him to join Glorfindel against Maeglin because things could get worse." I whispered, but obviously based on the reactions I got, not quiet enough.

"You will do no such thing" Glorfindel spoke sternly giving us both hard glares.

"Excellent idea" Maeglin smiled a little scarily.

"I have access to other lamps" I breathed out, again thoughtlessly.

"NOT SINCE YOU BROKE MY FAVORITE LAMP, YOU DONT!" Loyal shouted at me.

"You couldn't do anything with that lamp anyway" Glorfindel said smirking.

"Well technically I could break it or move it or even turn it on" I said sarcastically. Maeglin laughed as Glorfindel looked amused.

"Is she always like this" He asked Loyal like I wasn't even there.

"Yes, usually" Loyal said smiling at me.

"I need sustenance" Maeglin declared looking around the room.

"Right, but in this country we call it food or dinner" Loyal said.

"Let's order pizza" I suggested cheerfully. I really love pizza. What can I say, I just do and I'm also too lazy to cook for four people.

"What is pizza" Glorfindel asked.

"Break with tomato sauce, melted cheese, and whatever else you want on top. We will just get cheese for your first " She explained.

"Yay pizza" I exclaimed.

**I hope you all enjoyed. R &amp; R please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy this new chapter.**

"Ok i'll bring your stupid pizza, but I can't promise it will all be there when I arrive. I am also bringing Esazie" Dina responded to my distress call for food.

I cheerfully shared my news with the others, two of whom did not seem to care.

"How long will it take to arrive?" Glorfindel asked curiously.

"No idea, so we should do something while we wait" I suggested.

"Let's show them the Hunger Games" Loyal suggested shooting a glance towards the movie cabinet.

"Hunger Games? Movie?" Maeglin muttered with eyebrow raised.

"It shows people moving" I explained.

"That is not a good enough explanation Silver" Loyal sighed shaking her head "What she means to say is that is actors and not real events being portrayed through that device near the wall"

"Like that explanation was any better at all" I muttered moving towards the movie cabinet and retrieving said movie.

"Sounds intriguing. I do hope Ecthelion or Beleg wake soon, I need someone with sense" Glorfindel said.

"I have plenty of sense" I defended.

"Perhaps you do when Loyal can reign in your behavior" Glorfindel said with a pointed look towards the lamp shards which had yet to be picked up.

"Uh you were like an attacker psycho serial killer for all I knew and who wouldn't throw a lamp at one." I retorted pushing the DVD in.

"It was reckless and NOT TO MENTION THAT WAS MY FAVORITE LAMP FROM MY GRANDMOTHER" Loyal cut in and may I add unnecessarily.

"whatever" I sighed. I heard two surprised gasps and turned towards Glorfindel and Maeglin who were staring at the TV in apparent shock.

"They'll get over it" Loyal laughed throwing herself sideways on the movie chair with her legs over arm/

"Incredible" Glorifndel breathed in wonder sitting on the couch.

"I say we sneak off to tape Ecthelion's box shut" I whispered to Maeglin. He glanced down at me smirking.

"I would prefer him stay out of anything to do with me." He muttered.

"Oh no. I need to retrieve pillows and blankets. Maeglin please come help me" I said loudly. Loyal gave me a suspicious look as we trotted off and Glorfindel was still just staring at the TV like it was a sparkly unicorn fish.

"That was sneaking?" Maeglin scoffed.

"Now they will not be suspicious when we are gone. We simply must remember to bring pillows and blankets." I explained cheerfully.

We got to her room and I rummaged through Loyals drawers until I found several rolls of colorful duct tape.

"Let's do this. I'll start at the top and your can start at the bottom" I said tossing him a roll of sky blue duct tape. We worked quickly until the box was almost completely covered entirely in duct tape. WE got up and headed towards the door.

"Grab the pillows and blankets" Maeglin ordered heading out of the room. I was slightly offended.

"Get back here and help me, it's what they think your doing." I hissed throwing a pillow at him harder then was necessary.

"Fine" He grabbed the blankets off the floor and tucked the under his arm as we left the room.

"Took you a while to find the pillows and stuff" Loyal said.

"This poor child volunteered to save her sister" Glorfindel said pointing accusingly at the TV.

"Acting remember?" I asked. I sat down next to Glorfindel with my blanket as Maeglin tossed one to Loyal, sneered at Glorfindel who wasn't paying attention, and sat down on a recliner. We made it to the fire part in the forest when the thumping began really loud. I glanced sideways at Maeglin who obviously pretending he hear nothing. Loyal and Glorfindel were both staring towards the hallway where her bedroom was.

"What is that noise?" Glorfindel asked Loyal.

"I am not sure, but it's coming from my room. Perhaps another one your friends" She suggested. Glorfindel looked thrilled.

"I will check immediately." He said getting up.

NO don't" The words were out before I could stop them.

"Why ever not?" Glorfindel asked puzzled. Then as luck would have it the door opened carrying in the scent of pizza.

"We have arrived" Esazie announced kicking the door shut.

"Who are these freaks, I mean people?" Dina asked. I shot up and looked towards Glorfindel who was gone.

"GLORFINDEL. WHERE ARE WE? WHY WAS I TRAPPED" came a shout from Loyal's room. I froze, Glorfindel was;t stupid he was going to figure out what Maeglin and I tried to do.

"DID YOU TWO DO THIS?" Glorfindel shouted at Maeglin thunderously, who shoved him. This was a complete disaster.

"LET'S EVERYONE CALM DOWN NOW" Loyal tried to shout over the commotion as Glorfindel and Maeglin started trading blows. Dina and Esazie were frozen in apparent shock like me wondering what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank all so much for reviewing, following, favoring, and reading. Enjoy this new chapter. **

"THEY WILL KILL EACH OTHER AND THE HOUSE!" Loyal shouted pointing and Glorfindel and Maeglin, who were trading blows..

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW" I shouted. Unfortunately nothing happened until Esazie slipped by them towards us.

"I got this guys" She whispered, moving into the kitchen for who knows what. Loyal and I watched to two apparently psychotic ellon trade blows. I saw Loyal wince slightly as Maeglin took a punch to the jaw. He returned one just as bad to Glorfindel stomach.

"This is terrible" Loyal lamented. "And its your fault again. You had to help Maeglin keep Ecthelion in a box didnt you."

"I was trying to be helpful" I said blinking innocently at her.

"Helpful enough to cause a fight" She snapped. I felt slightly guilty at those words, but in my defense this was what I was trying to avoid.

"Incoming!" Esazie and Dina shouted in sync throwing pitchers of ice cold water at the two ellon. They broke apart cursing in elvish as they were doused. Both looked furious.

"Dont interfere" Glorfindel said reproachfully at them.

"Dont interfere? Yea right!" Loyal said stepping in between them and unfortunate pulling me along too. I didn't want to stand in between two dangerous fighting machines.

"We should all get along happily" I exclaimed, my voice in a way higher pitch then was desired.

"They are right" Said a voice from the doorway. It was another elf, so it obviously was Ecthelion. He was smoking hot, but I still like Glorfindel more. Loyal however, well judging by her expression she seems pretty impressed by the fountain elf.

"Ecthelion" Glorfindel smiled at his friend.

"Oh joy, another one" Esazie muttered. She doesn't understand the elven appeal.

"Is everyone calm now? No more fighting?" Loyal questioned staring first at Glorfindel and then at Maeglin sternly. Im not sure how she was able to stare two elves like that.

"Our deepest apologies ladies" MAeglin said suddenly charming with an apologetic expression on his face. Glorfindel looked surprised at Maeglin's words, but nodded.

"It will not happen again in your gracious home" He said softly. I was practically melting at his anxious expression. I wasn't that far from being of a legal age.

"Well then it is time for pizza" Loyal said pointing. We all sort of moved in that direction unanimously. Glorfindel and Ecthelion exchanged apprehensive looks and Maeglin stared down it.

"oh for heaven's sake." I sighed pushing past them to take a piece of pizza. After the first bite, they all apprently decided it was at least safe to consume.

"It's good" Ecthelion after eating his first ever piece of pizza.

"Then by all means have more" Esazie said.

I believe there is a continuation to the Hunger Games movie based on what Loyal said" Glorfindel announced. Maeglin snorted and Ecthelion looked confused.

"Yes there is." Loyal said cheerfully. All calm now that her house was no longer in danger.

"We will get it from redbox" I said excitedly. I love movies and I didnt even watch the last one because I was assisting Maeglin in evil plots.

"Who wants to go with me to the store?" I asked.

**The next chapter shall contain the elves first trip away from home. Read and Review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A chapter of new locations :) thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy. I used a hobbit quote. **

"We need to get them new clothes at the store too" Loyal confided to me.

"true, they look like cosplayers that are super amazingly good in costume" I said eying the elves, who were looking at my blue ford suspiciously.

"We are all going to be crammed in that Ford since it only seats five and the three in the back are tall" Loyal sighed in lamentation. It was fortunate we didn't have to cart along Esazie and Dina. They had already disappeared, I suspect in fear of more fighting.

"What happens if Bellie awakens?" I ask.

"Um Bellie?" Loyal says starting to laugh.

"Come on" I said giggling. I slipped my car keys out of my purse and unlocked the car.

"This metal device is an unusually large amount of metal" Ecthelion said running a hand on the top.

"You should see semi's then. Get in" Loyal said trying to herd them in the vehicle.

"You do not command us" Maeglin snapped staring at Loyal in anger.

"Listen here!" Loyal began.

"Ok! Were off on an adventure!" I shouted "get in or you'll be left behind" Once again everyone was staring at me like I was an idiot. Loyal slipped into the passanger seats and the elves started trying to squeeze into the backseat.

"Move your legs over please" Glorfindel said to Ecthelion cheerfully sliding in. Maeglin looked disgusted to be seated next Glorfindel, but sat down anyway. I turned on the car and couldn't resist the opportunity to scare famous elven warriors. I shot out of the drive and went way faster then I should have.

"Silver!" Loyal exclaimed staring at me. I started laughing hysterically as I left the neighborhood and could go faster. The elves looked shocked and were conversing rapidly in their own language.

"How does this metal move?" Glorfindel asked looking out the window in surprise.

"I cant explain other then gas makes the motor work, if that itself happens to be correct" I explained cheerfully. Loyal sighed and pointed.

"Don't miss your turn. Last time we tried to get somewhere close, you managed to get us into Longview and then Shreveport, which isn't even in Texas. Think about it. You managed to get us into a different state." Loyal said.

"That was ONE time" I shouted turning. So what if I can't read a map or follow directions. Ecthelion and Glorfindel started laughing and Maeglin just raised an eyebrow.

"This Hunger Games movie, it is very popular?" Glorfindel inquired.

"Yes, very. IT was a book first actually" Loyal explained to him.

"Three books and four movies" I interjected pulling up into Walgreens.

"I'll get two and three" Loyal left the car and ran up to the machine.

"We have to go get you elves normal clothes after this and then frozen yogurt with lots of candy" I said happily.

"You enjoy sweet things" Ecthelion laughed.

"Name someone who doesn't" I countered smiling. Glorfindel and Ecthelion both glanced at Maeglin at the same time. Said elf snorted and looked the window with crossed arms.

"I have it" Loyal said breathlessly getting back into the car. She must have run, it was very quick.

"Lets go get clothes and yogurt now" I said.

"yogurt" Loyal muttered in confusion.

**They have not gone inside a store yet, but don't worry they definitely will. Please Review. :) Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for shopping :) Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy this next chapter.**

**"**Get out everyone were here!" I said pulling into a parking space. They got out the car pretty fast. I suspect they didn't like being squished in the backseat together.

"Ok. Try not to look conspicuous" Loyal muttered to the elves.

"how many changes of clothes do they need?" I asked no one in particular.

"At least two or three" Loyal responded.

"you'll get normal clothes and be normal looking, except for the ears of course" I said laughing for no reason.

"We are normal looking" Maeglin frowned.

"not from here. People from East Texas don't wear clothes like that" I said motioning to their elven attire.

"Were in West Texas right now" Loyal said looking amused. I froze in surprise. I forgot I was in Weatherford. My location changes every year due to my father's job. Always moving all the time, very unfortunate.

"Well we will get to East Texas eventually. " I said flailing for something to make me seem not stupid.

"she is directionally confused. Always lost." Loyal explained to the elves, who were chuckling.

"I have a GPS now. Directions aren't important." I retorted.

"Directions are important from where we are for humans. As elves attuned to world, we have a good internal sense of direction." Ecthelion told Loyal.

"Really? You seemed pretty lost when you got here" I said pointedly. Loyal choked out a laugh and tried to cover it, which didn't work.

"Waking up in a different dimension as a toy would confuse anyone" Glorfindel said before Ecthelion could say anything.

"some more confused than others" Maeglin said haughtily glancing knowingly at Glorfindel with a smirk.

"To the store!" I exclaimed realizing that we had all stopped and were arguing, i mean discussing, in the middle of the parking lot. Several people were staring at us, or more likely the super attractive elves, from their cars. I speed walked away and I heard Loyal following behind, so I guessed the elves were too. They are very quiet.

"Find three shirts and pants you like" I said opening the door and gesturing to the inside of the store.

"we will approve your choices" Loyal said.

"we do not need mortal approval" Maeglin said glaring at Loyal.

"It is simply to make sure you blend in with the populace" She rushed to explain.

"It is necessary to remain anonymous" Glorfindel told Maegling. He shot a murderous look and stormed off. Thankfully in the direction of the men's clothing.

"Loyal and I will be around somewhere" I said cheerfully. We left Glorfindel and Ecthelion looking somewhat apprehensively in the direction Maeglin went.

"I love frozen yogurt" i grinned at Loyal.

"Yes I know" She said picking up a striped shirt.

"My parents are going see all these charges on my debit card." I said

"Will they be mad" She asked.

"Uhhh probabaly not, so long as there is still money left. But if it becomes a problem, I couldn't help but notice the elves had gold. We could pawn it off" I said.

"you can't just pawn off their stuff" Loyal said looking horrified.

"With permission, besides who wandered into whose house. What are they going to do with puoches of gold and silver here" I explained.

"I suppose" She said looking doubtful.

"Who they are talking too" I said nudging Loyal and pointing. Maeglin was talking to some guy in a suit.

"Let's go see" Loyal said making her way over them with me trailing along behind her.

"You must be a good basketball player with that height. I could arrange a tryout session for you if you want. You could make millions. Here take my card."

The man was saying.

Loyal and I both froze trading baffled glances.

"What are we gonna do?" I said mournfully.

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt, but we have plans." Loyal said interposing herself between the man and Maeglin.

"No interruption. Here take my card. It has my email and number." He said handing Maeglin a card. He nodded to Maeglin and then to Loyal before striding off.

"who was that?" Loyal demanded.

"He said his name was Rick Carlisle. A basketball coach is what he said he was. For the Mavericks" Maeglin said shrugging noncommittally.

"why is he in Weatherford" I wondered out loud.

"You can't possibly become a NBA player. Then you definitely would not remain anonymous." She muttered.

"Calm down, he doesn't have to call him" I said soothingly to Loyal who looked very anxious.

"Let's go find the other elves and but their clothes before they become professional singers and surfers and Baseball players" Loyal rambled off.

"It's not that important." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her in the direction of Glorfindel. I saw his head sticking up from some clothes. That golden color is hard to miss. Maeglin followed after sliding the card into his tunic.

"What did you all pick" Loyal asked checking all the choices and sending some back and approving others. We headed towards the checkout.

"put your stuff right here" I said pointing the checkout. Speaking of checkouts the lady scanning our clothes was definitely checking out the elves as well. Who could say anything, they are amazingly good looking.

"frozen yogurt, frozen yogurt." I chanted under my breath. There are no frozen yogurt stores in my current location ,so I must rely on frozen yogurt when I visit Loyal.

"What is that!" Glorfindel shouted pointing towards the aquarium in shock. He bolted towards it. Loyal ran after him and so did Maeglin. Echtelion glanced at me looking torn.

"go. Go. I'll get the clothes and meet you all over there." I said waving him away.

"you have my deepest thanks" He said before following the mad scramble to the fish. This was the last time I take the elves out shopping.

**Aquariums are a new wondor those with point ears. :) This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Do you all prefer short chapters and quicker updates or long chapters and longer updates? Review pleeeeeeeease. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry about the really long delay. Long story short- staircase=broken radial head. And school just started, so now I have even less free time. **

They were all staring like idiots at the aquarium in the middle of the store and Loyal was taking a picture of their faces on her phone with a sneaky smirk.

"Don't tell me you have never seen a fish before." I said approaching teetering slightly with all the bags of clothes I was trying to balance.

"Allow us to assist you" Glorfindel said breaking out of his reverie and nudging Ecthelion. They took the bags from me and thank goodness because I wasn't going to last long.

"OF course we have seen fish before, mortal" Maeglin said to me, but while looking at Loyal's phone in a mixture of curiosity and suspicion.

"just not in water right?" Loyal said smartly.

"You dare..." He began until Glorfindel cut him.

"We have never seen a pond like this. One that can see through level to your eyes vertically." He explained.

"Yes well it's called an aquarium and I have one with three smallish goldfish. Perhaps when Loyal's parents return you will come us to my house and see the little nemos." I smiled.

"Nemo?" Ecthelion muttered in confusion.

"Nemo is a clown fish Silver, not a goldfish" Loyal said striding towards me.

"Eh. both still gold and white. I think. I am pretty sure. Well anyway time to go get frozen yogurt" I said covering up my slight confusion at clownfish color.

"like you need anymore sugar" Loyal sighed sounding exasperated. Sometimes it's like she tries to keep from my dream of a sugar world filled single elves and books.

"Everyone in the world needs more sugaaar" I said singing the last part. Not good reactions to that. Loyal grimaced and the elves were all staring at me like I had grown a second head or something else. I hooked my arms through Loyal, who rolled her eyes, and Glorfindel who really just looked kinda at a loss as to what to do. None the less, we all went together with Ecthelion and Maeglin trailing behind. Hope they didn't feel too left out, but frozen yogurt would cure it. It cures everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for this very late update. It's really busy this time of year and I'm suffocating in school. Love the AP chem experiments, but hate the work required. Takes forever to finish and understand. My mother was also in the hospital, now she is out and well again. And we just a got a new kitten fron the animal shelter and he is super cute. **

The elves were all staring at me as I laughed happily putting a lot of toppings on my frozen yogurt. I always love well topped frozen yogurt.

"Really Silver, your freaking the people out" She said with a sigh. I laughed even more hysterically.

"If your going to get frozen yogurt you have to make it count every time!" I explained for the thousandth time.

"Yea whatever. The day you need more sugar is the day..." Loyal begin

"that my favorite book characters are mailed to me?" I grinned.

"just shut up and get your sugar." She muttered going for the strawberry.

"Favorite characters?" Ecthelion muttered to Glorfindel. I froze like a deer in the headlights and looked at Loyal, who looked around the store before quickly darting to the toppings section.

"Just you... just dont...forget anything was said to that effect at all" I stammered out before taking off to the checkout area. Glorfindel and Ecthelion started whispering to each other and rapidly approached Maeglin. Whispering started yet again before they followed Loyal and I.

"Stop staring and check us out" Loyal barked to the cashier who was unabashedly staring at the elves. She jumped to it at Loyal's alarm. I quickly paid for it and the elves sort of pushed us out gently but firmly.

"Maybe Bellie woke up" I tried to distract.

"Perhaps" Glorfindel acknowledged.

"Whether he is or not, we will discuss this book characters thing." Ecthelion said to Loyal.

"And favorites" Maeglin inserted.

"Well what is said is said, but there is nothing more to be said" Loyal snapped at them.

"You will tell us" Maeglin glared at her.

"Or what. I took you out of a box" Loyal narrowed her eyes at him.

"I have learned personally what methods are best to retrieve information." He shot back.

"Hey! don't threaten her" I snapped turning towards him.

"Enough" Glorfindel said menacingly to us all.

"This is a topic better discussed in the calm of home" Ecthelion agreed.

"Yes, especially once we all cooool down" I said raising my frozen yogurt with a smile.

"Oh dear, not the puns again. Eat your yogurt" Loyal muttered with a glare at Maeglin. We all got the car and this time it was calm. Elves didn't look happy about being squished together again.

"this is very good" Glorfindel said breaking the tension with a his cheerful persona.

"Is the front door open?" Loyal asked sitting up straight and looking out the window in alarm as we pulled up.

"We shut it right?" I asked aloud

"Certainly WE shut it" Maeglin responded. I gave him a dirty look and got out without a word anyway. Super self-control. We approached the house suspiciously. Ecthelion went in first and Glorfindel followed.

"Wait here" He ordered before entering. Loyal followed anyway, so I went as well.

"He's gone" Ecthelion shouted from Loyal's room.

"Beleg" Maeglin grinned.

"Gone like the wind" I said smiling at my well known phrase.

"Silver, just calm yourself down. this is why we dont you give you sugar. you become out of control."

"Do I look out of control to you?' I questioned still smiling.

"Always out of control" She responded.

"Why did you two follow us after we told you not too?" Glorfindel forwned at us. We both kind of shrugged and oushed past him into Loyals room.

"We need to find him and fast." Loyal said to Ecthelion.

"yes, we do." he said looking out the window.


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry I have been gone for so long. Now all my responsibilities academically for university applications and everything is finished, so I should have more time. R&amp;R.**

"Where might you be my good friend whom I have never met?" I questioned loudly to the annoyance of Maeglin. It had been unanimously decided that Loyal should not be the one to accompany him if the race to Beleg. No one had come with any ideas, so wandering was left to us. Maeglin and I were one group and the other was Glorfindel, Ecthelion, and Loyal. You might say that we lost each other for cell phones of course.

"Where would a Beleg be?" I asked aloud.

"Up a tree where all of the wood elves are" Maeglin hissed back. He just wasn't happy to be here. We gave him pizza and he still was being difficult.

"Then you'll be the one to climb the tree after him" We turned towards the slightly wooded edge of the neighborhood. It wasn't big enough to call a forest or the woods, but there were indeed trees. We moved in silence, or he did, while I rustled the leaves with my footsteps. "why are you so angry?" I asked. He tensed for a moment before shooting me a frosty look.

"I am not angry. I am simply suffering due to your lack of competence" He said staring me down.

"WHAT! I am NOT incompetent, just a little clumsy. You sir, you sir...ooooh" I trailed off into an offended silence. He smirked at me, eyes still brimming with undercurrents of a darker emotion.

"We have someone to find, now be quiet and follow me" He ordered. I bristled with anger myself. This isn't Gondolin. My phone rang, interrupting my annoyed thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered, pushing fake happiness into my voice.

We will be here tomorrow to pick up you and Loyal. What time is best?" My mom said on the other end of the connection.

* * *

"Perhaps he went to the woods" Ecthelion suggested, for the fifth time.

"I think he would have headed to the nearest person." Glorfindel refuted.

"Nearest person. Whats this neighborhood? A ghost town?" Loyal demanded. "There are plenty of people in the houses and don't you tell me he cant hear them with his ridiculously good elf hearing." Ecthelion smiled at her.

"Exactly, the woods" he said smugly to Glorfindel.

"Oh all right, its possible" He conceded.

"Its been only three hours since we left for the mall. How far could he have gotten?" Loyal sighed. Ecthelion and Glorfindel exchanged knowing looks, but wisely didn't say anything. They kept along at a decent pace for about 20 minutes.

"Stop" Glorfindel held up a hand.

"What is it" Ecthelion looked around, eyes narrowing.

"I can sense him, he is not far" Glorfindel repsonded.

"Indeed I am not" Loyal jumped at the new voice behind her and then caught her breathe in surprise. He waterfall silver hair hanging loose and clear, intelligent eyes.

"Whats the big idea! wandering around, getting lost and making us look for you. And why did you sneak up on us. Are you a walking cardiac arrest of terror?" Loyal shouted in one breath. Beleg stared at her for a moment before looking at Glorfindel and Ecthelion.

"I apologize, dear lady, but I was not lost, merely observing the terrain. You must be one of our hostesses?" Beleg almost inquired as a question, yet getting the inflection to sound anything other than a statement.

"Yes, I am Loyal" She said raising an eyebrow at his tone.

"Well we must return and inform Silver and Maeglin" Ecthelion spoke up.

"Yes, let us be off" Glorfindel said starting down the pathway.


	11. Chapter 11

**I return with a new chapter! :) And maybe the future possibility of a separate story that is either First Age Glorfindel/OC, Curufin/OC (His wife is nameless), a Beleg/OC, or even an Annatar(Sauron/OC). So tell me what you think of this chapter and if you'd like to see one of those stories.:)**

"I see you found the runaway elf" I snapped in irritation glaring at the tall silver haired elf beside Glorfindel.

"Uh, you okay over there?" Loyal questioned raising an eyebrow at my tone. My eyes slid over to Maeglin and Glorfindel exchanged knowing looks with Ecthelion.

"My mother called" I sighed.

"Oh dear, what are we supposed to tell her" Loyal groaned.

"I have always found the truth to be the best course of action" Beleg advised.

"Difficult truth." I returned

"She'll figure out its real serious with the ears. I hope" Loyal grunted.

"Whatever, we should be getting back home anyway. Hunger Games, remember?" I shook the DVD. Beleg looked confused and the other elves somewhat excited and disgusted.

"Barbaric theme, but marvelous story teller" Ecthelion turned to Glorfindel.

"Indeed, but the protagonist shall prevail against corruption," Glorfindel smiled sadly, but triumphantly. I really don't know how these elves pull off these double expressions, yet they sure do succeed. I stormed towards the house with Loyal catching up quickly. She has longer legs than I do and mocks me with walking fast, especially in stores. We arrived pretty quickly and I opened the door and headed right to Loyal's room.

"Aren't you gonna turn on the movie?" She asked following me.

"No, you are, while I quickly put all my stuff together for tomorrow," I responded already beginning to toss clothes into my bag.

"Good idea, I'll make sure they're comfortable and after the movie, we'll make a sleeping arrangement." She said leaving.

I laid down on the bed and sighed, closing my eyes. Maeglin had a difficult personality to get along with. I wonder if he was friends with Glorfindel and Ecthelion before betraying Gondolin's location. They sure did hate each other now. I could hear the second movie beginning to start and got up to pack more. It didn't take long before I was out in the living room with them.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"What!" Loyal said pausing the movie.

"Did anyone explain to those not present for the first movie what happens? I asked with a significant look towards Beleg.

"Everyone has most certainly caught up" Glorfindel smiled.

"Okay-dokey, Loyal, you may proceed." I waved towards the TV. Loyal looked at me with indignation.

"Well then, Little Miss" She sarcastically. I heard a few quiet chuckles, but decided to ignore them as the move began again.

**R&amp;R please! :)**


End file.
